Baby Potter
by Dragonfire - Jessie Sparrow
Summary: What happens when Harry is transported into the past as a eleven year old boy? what if everyone remembers him as James Potter's little brother? What happens when Harry starts school? and events are changed
1. The End

Harry gasped as he finally destroyed Voldermort. Harry smiled and people cheered. Light began to fall upon the destroyed grounds of Hogwarts warming people's faces and souls. The dead and injured were all gathered in the Great Hall. Some people were covered with blankets to hide there dead faces. Others were screaming in pain or dyeing slowly. Harry looked around the scene and felt nothing but guilt to all the people who had been lost because of him. Harry should have faced Voldermort on his own instead of having people fight with him. He had lost so many people who were dear to him like his mother, father, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Fred Weasley. They all died because of him and there were more of course.

Harry watched as family's mourned over their loved ones who had not made it through the fight or who were still missing in the rubble of the destroyed school. Harry watched as the remaining death eaters were arrested destined for Azkaban.

Suddenly Harry felt like his whole head was splitting in two. He screamed and his body felt like it was ripped in two and Harry was falling and falling and falling. Lights were spinning in-front of his eyes and he was shrinking.

Soon his world went black.

**Tell me if you wish for me to update. **


	2. Family

Harry groaned as he felt someone jump on his bed. _Wait bed? _Harry's eyes shot open and he saw a fifteen year old version of himself but with brown eyes. "About time Harry. Come on we got our letters this morning," the boy said smiling.

"What letters?" Harry asked the boy.

"Our HOGWARTS LETTERS!" the boy shouted and ran out of the room.

Harry looked after him confused. _What is going on? _Then memories began filling Harry's head.

"Oh I've been transported back in time and I have been de-aged. Fate and Death worked together to make up fake memories and documents of myself growing up," Harry muttered. Then it hit him, his father was now his older brother! Harry scrambled out of bed and looked in the bedroom mirror. He looked exactly like he did when he was eleven the first time around. Only he was a much more healthy weight but he was still a small child. Harry grinned and ran down the stairs.

"NO RUNNING ON THE STAIRS HARRY!" a woman yelled.

"SORRY MUM!" Harry yelled back automatically. Harry smiled as he entered the kitchen and saw Sirius sitting with James and Harry's grandfather, _or is it father now? _Harry was very confused so decided just to go with it.

"Hay scamp," the man said. He had the same messy black hair that James and he had. He also wore glasses but he had green eyes like Harry.

"Hi dad," Harry smiled as he sat down opposite James and grabbed his Hogwarts letter.

It read:

_Mr H.J Potter,_

_Potter Mansion_

_Godric's Hollow,_

_England_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face. He was going to Hogwarts again. Harry ripped out the equipment letter, it read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_ sets of plain work robes (black)_

_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Harry really couldn't stop his grin this time. "So James are you trying out for quidditch again this year?" their father asked.

"Yeah. Think I'm gonna try out for chaser this year. You know do something different," James replied.

"But James! your our best seeker!" Sirius cried.

"So?" James asked.

"What are we going to do for a seeker then?" Sirius asked desperately.

"I don't know. We'll find out," James replied.

Later that day the Potter's and Sirius arrived at Diagon Ally. "Right robes first," Mrs Potter said looking at the list for Harry and James.

Mrs Potter was a beautiful woman and very elegant. She had waist length black hair and hazel eyes which were a bit large on her face but it just made her look more beautiful. Well that's what Mr Potter always said.

Anyway getting of track here. Harry realised they had just arrived at Madam Malkins robes for all occasions.

"Hello dears," the woman (a younger version of the madam Malkin Harry knew) said kindly as she rushed forward.

"Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yes please. We need six sets of Gryffindor robes for these two gentlemen (three each) and three sets of plain robes for Harry (as they are magically changed when the person is placed in their house)," Mrs Potter said.

"Of course," Madam Malkin replied smiling as she measured all three children and then fitted them for their robes. Sirius paid for his own but Mrs Potter paid for both Harry and James.

"Where next mum?" James asked bouncing up and down.

"I think you should ask Harry that," Mrs Potter said smiling.

"Oh OK. Where you wanna go next Harry?" James asked.

"Ollivanders," Harry replied smiling. Mrs Potter lent over to whisper something in James's ear and he scampered off with Sirius following.

"Come on dear lets go to Ollivander," Mrs Potter said smiling.

"OK mum," Harry smiled.

It was weird for Harry to have someone to call mum and dad. It was also weird to have a brother who was four years older then he was. But Harry didn't mind. He just wondered what faith had in store for him and why he had been sent back.


	3. Wands and Legends

Harry and Mrs Potter entered Ollivander's and looked around the room trying to find Ollivander only to have him role in. "I wondered when I'd be seeing you young Mr Potter," Ollivander said with that weird smile of his.

"Harry I'm going to go and get your books. When your done come and find me," Mrs Potter said and kissed the boys head.

"OK mum," Harry said smiling as Mrs Potter left.

"Now. You will probably end up with a different wand to the one you had in the future Mr Potter," Ollivander said causing Harry to gape at him.

"Of course I know. Dumbledore and I are the only ones that know who you really are," Ollivander smiled.

"Oh," was all Harry managed to utter. Ollivander smiled and pulled out a collection of wands.

"Try this," Ollivander said passing Harry a wand. "Oak wood with the hair a veela," Ollivander added. Harry waved the wand and smashed the windows in. "Defiantly not!" Ollivander cried as he fixed the windows.

"Sorry," Harry said.

"It is fine dear boy," Ollivander replied. He went back to his wands. "I wonder," he whispered as he looked at the wand and then Harry and then back again. He shuffled towards the boy, "Blackwood and Centaur tail hair core 11 1/2 inches," he said and passed him the wand. Harry felt the familiar warm feeling crawl up his arm and it made his hair stand on end even more then usual. "Curious," Ollivander muttered. Harry had a strange sense of daja vu.

"I'm sorry but what's curious?" Harry asked looking at Ollivander.

"As you know Mr Potter I remember every wand I have ever sold. The Centaur who gave the tail for this wand gave another hair. Just one other. It is curious Mr Potter that you shall be destined for this wand when it's brother was given to your third greatest enemy. What is also curious is that it is said the two people who have these wands may bring unity to the world of wizards and witches," Ollivander replied.

"And who owned the other wand?" Harry asked.

"Argh I have already given you a clue. Now it is up to you to find the answer," Ollivander said and took the money Harry offered him and then left.

Harry was in shock and didn't know what to think of that. He would bring unity to the wizarding world? He wondered if the prophecy still counted if he killed Voldermort and not the Harry who would be born in 1980.


	4. Malfoy

Harry soon joined his mother is the book shop but he was so deep in thought he didn't see who was ahead of him and he walked straight into them. "WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING POTTER!" the person roared. Harry flinched and looked up in fear, only to come face to face with a young Lucius Malfoy. Harry scowled and stood up.

"Sorry," Harry spat and carried on walking only for a hand to clamp down on his shoulder causing him to stop in his tracks.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson Potter," Lucius hissed in Harry's ear.

"Leave me alone. I don't even know you," Harry lied.

"Don't play dumb Potter I've known you since you were a first year!" Lucius hissed.

"I am in my first year this year!" Harry cried trying to fight away from the seventh year. Lucius froze.

"What?" he hissed.

"I'M NOT JAMES NOW LET ME GO!" Harry shouted causing people to turn and look at the two boys. Including Harry's mother, James and Sirius.

"Let him go Malfoy," James snarled. Lucius did so and Harry ran to his mother clinging to her and pretending to cry to make Lucius seem an even worse person.

"Oh my poor baby! did he hurt you?" Mrs Potter asked and Harry nodded into her chest. Because to be fair Lucius had a bloody hard grip on his shoulder. "You evil child! stay away from my sons!" she screeched and walked away, James and Sirius following.

"I'm gonna bloody kill that bastered some day!" James growled.

"James mind your language!" Mrs Potter cried.

"Sorry mum," James mumbled. "You OK scamp?" James asked talking to Harry.

"I guess so," Harry sniffed. James smiled and hugged his little brother.

"Come on Antlers lets go home," James smiled. Harry froze _Antlers what? _then an image of three animagus's invaded his mind, a dog, a stag and a fawn with little stubby antlers. Harry was an animagus!

When the Potters and Sirius arrived home Mr Potter was found sitting in the living room reading the paper. "Hello boys did you have a nice shopping trip?" he asked not lowering the paper.

"Yes," James replied.

"Yes thanks Mr Potter," Sirius replied grinning.

"Yes thank you dad," Harry replied smiling as he pulled out his wand to inspect it.

_third greatest enemy. What does that mean?_


	5. Snape

Harry groaned as once again he was woken by somebody jumping on him. "James bugger off!" Harry cried.

"WAKE UP BABY BROTHER IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" James cried. That caused Harry to shoot up into a sitting position.

"Beg pardon," Harry said.

"BIRTHDAY!" James yelled.

"JAMES STOP YELLING PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Sirius yelled from the next room.

"OH SHUT UP YOU OLD DOG! IT'S MY BABY BROTHERS 11TH BIRTHDAY!" James yelled back. Silence rang in the manner until Harry's bedroom door banged open and Sirius jumped onto Harry's bed.

"HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Sirius yelled in Harry's ear.

"Oh bleach!" Harry cried and shoved both boys to the floor before walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetheart," Mrs Potter smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. "Happy Birthday," she smiled.

"Thanks mum," Harry smiled and then noticed the presents on the table. "Are they mine?" Harry asked his eyes wide.

"Of course sweety," Mrs Potter smiled. Harry ran forward and began to rip open the presents. He got a new broom from his mother and father. Quidditch through the ages from Remus. Some Quidditch gear from Sirius and a box of pranking material from James.

"THANK YOU!" Harry yelled happily looking at all of his presents.

Harry's birthday went smashingly and he climbed into his bed later that night with a smile on his face.

Soon came the first of September came and the Potter household found Harry jumping on James's bed instead in his excitement. "COME ON JAMES! HOGWARTS!" Harry yelled in his brothers ear. James shot up and ran down the stairs after his brother and Sirius to wolf down their breakfast's and get ready to go.

Soon Harry was on the Hogwarts Express with his brother and the other Marauders. Harry was sitting across from Pettigrew and was glaring at him when the door opened and Lily Evans was stood in the door way.

"Potter if you even think about pulling any pranks of Severus on this trip I will make your life a living hell," Lily said looking at Harry.

"I'm not James," Harry said annoyed.

"What? of course you are," Lily snapped.

"NO I'M NOT! I'M HARRY!" Harry yelled crossing his arms as the lights of the train started to flicker in Harry's anger.

"Harry calm down little brother," James said calmly with his hand placed on his shoulder. Harry breathed deeply and soon the lights stopped flickering.

"Sorry," Harry whispered before he bolted out of the compartment and straight into a greasy looking kid with a sneer.

"Watch where your going Potter," Snape hissed.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't think we've met," Harry lied. "My names Harry. I'm James's younger brother," Harry said holding out his hand for Snape to shake.

"Don't try that Prank on me Potter," Snape spat.

"It's not a prank!" Harry protested.

"Of course not," Snape sneered.

"HARRY!" James yelled and ran forward. Only to sneer when he spotted Snape. "What do you want Snape?" James growled.

"Leave it James. I ran into him. Come on lets go," Harry said quickly pulling his brother back towards the compartment both had vacated.

_Great Snape's here. And me and him are going to bring Wizarding peace? I think not._


	6. Names and Boats

"Hay where did you find him?" Remus asked as the compartment door opened and Harry lead James in.

"Found him talking to Snape," James sneered as he sat down next to Harry.

"You didn't do anything did you?" Remus asked wirely.

"No. Harry dragged me away before I could," James replied with a pout.

"Don't pout James it makes you look like Harry when he was seven," Remus commented as he turned back to his book.

"Yeah," Teddy replied snorting.

_Oh yeah didn't I mention? Teddy (Remus's son) had the same thing happen to him. But he was from the future when he was eleven. So he was sent back even further then Harry was. He's also a werewolf._

"Teddy stop it please," Remus requested.

"Sorry Remie," Teddy replied and went back to his book as well.

"God you two are so boring!" Sirius complained.

"Well we're sorry Mr Black. But we like to study," Remus replied turning the page in his book.

"But that's so boring! and we haven't even started school yet!" Sirius complained.

"Hay Remus!" James suddenly said perking up.

"Yes James?" Remus asked.

"We all mastered are animagus forms in the summer," James replied with a huge smile on his face. Remus and Teddy both dropped their books.

"WHAT!" they both yelled.

"Geese not so loud!" Harry said digging in his ear.

"Sorry," the Lupin boys mumbled.

"Show us!" Teddy then demanded. James, Harry and Sirius grinned and nodded.

After Sirius locked the door, James put up a silaceing charm and Peter pulled down the blinds they took it in turns to change. Sirius changed first.

"We couldn't think of a name for this one," James said. "Although to be fare we couldn't think of names for any of ours except Harry's," James then admitted.

"What about Padfoot?" Teddy asked. Sirius barked in agreement and changed back.

"I like it," Sirius grinned. "Go on James your turn." James changed into a magestic black stag with large antlers on his head which were almost scrapping the celing of the compartment.

"What about Prongs? it's another name for antlers," Remus suggested. Mr Prongs bowed his head in agreement and changed back into James.

"Did you manage it Peter?" James asked.

"E-e-eventually yes," Peter stuttered.

"But you needed alot of help from us?" James asked and Peter nodded.

"Well show us," Sirius said egaily. Peter stood and concentated really hard and. . . farted. "OH PETER!" Sirius gagged. Remus waved his wand and the smell vanished only to be replaced by the smell of dewwy lawns. "Thanks Moony," Sirius sighed.

"What?" Remus asked.

"I called you Moony. I think it's a good name for a werewolf. But it doesn't give much away," Sirius replied shrugging.

"I like it," Remus said thoughtfully.

"Oh oh oh! and I can be Moonshine!" Teddy said practically bouncing up and down in his seat.

"OK," everyone agreed and turned back to Peter who was no longer Peter but a small rat.

"Wormtail!" Harry spat still glaring at the rat boy.

"Nice Harry," James comented. Peter changed back and glared back at Harry.

"I don't l-l-like that name," Peter said.

"Well sorry Pete but that's the name ya got," James replied. Peter sat in his chair with his amrs crossed and an angry look on his face.

"Well what about you Harry?" Teddy asked turning to his best friend/Godfather if they were in their real time lines.

"My names Antlers," Harry answered and changed into his minni verson of Prongs with the little stumpy antlers.

"Oh cute," Teddy gushed. Harry changed back.

"I am sooooooo not cute," Harry argued.

"Are to," Teddy retorted.

"Don't start you two," Remus sighed rubbing his temples. Already getting a headache and for once it wasn't because of Sirius and James.

"Sorry Moony," both boys chorused.

Soon all of the Marauders and the two brothers of the Marauders were changed into their robes and dismounting the train. "Go to Hagrid you two," Remus said pointing to the half giant.

"We know," both boys sighed and ran over to said half giant whiles't the Marauders climbed into a carraige. Harry and Teddy climbed into a boat with a shy brown haired boy and a hyper-ractive blonde girl.

"Are you excited about being at Hogwarts? I am! I can't wait to be sorted! it's going to be amazing! I want to be in Hufflepuff! what house do you want to be in?" she asked.

"Gryffindor," both Harry and Teddy replied at the same time.

"Ravenclaw," the shy boy replied.

"Oh cool!" the girl said bouncing in the boat causing it to rock and the boy to scream.

"HAY SIT DOWN IN THEIR PROP'LY NOW!" Hagrid yelled at the girl.

"SORRY!" She yelled back.

_This is going to be a long trip. _Harry thought.


	7. Sorting shockers

Harry and Teddy stood together in-front of the stool in the Great Hall waiting to be sorted. Both were nervous as they didn't know if they would stay in their origional houses or if they would change. "Teddy Lupin," Proffeser McGonigal called and Teddy walked up. Hary sticking his thumbs up and smiling. But the sorting hat shouted something out that no one thought it would.

"SLYTHERIN!" everyone gasped and Teddy sat frozen to the stool his eyes wide.

"W-w-w-what?" he finally managed.

"Slytherin," the hat repeated.

"N-n-n-no that can't be possible," Teddy stuttered.

"I'm afraid it is Mr Lupin," the hat replied and Teddy got up tears in his eyes as he walked to the end of the Slytherin table with his head down.

A few more people were called but Harry wasn't listening he was watching Teddy. The boy looked so upset and he was shivering.

"Harry Potter," Harry looked up and walked to the stool with whispers following him.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted again.

"WHAT!" Harry and the Marauders shouted at the same time. The hat sighed.

"Slytherin Mr Potter. Now move," the hat said and Harry walked towards the Slytherin table numb with shock.

"Are you joining me?" Teddy asked sniffing.

"So it would seem," Harry mumbled. He was still in shock when everyone began leaving the hall. Harry tried to find his brother but he was soon pulled along with the crowd.

"What if they hate us now Harry?" Teddy asked.

"They wont," Harry said, but even he was not convinced.

**Sorry it's such a short chapter I just wanted to get the sorting out of the way. **


	8. Confrontations and Flying

Harry shot up out of bed panting and sweating. He had another nightmear of the war. "Are you OK Harry?" Teddy whispered from the next bed over.

"Yeah. Nightmear," Harry replied as his breathing slowed.

"What about?" Teddy asked as he sat on Harry's bed.

"The war," Harry whispered shivering.

"Oh Harry. Are you OK now?" Teddy asked and Harry nodded. "Good. I don't wanna be in Slytherin Harry. Everyones really mean," Teddy said his chin wobbling.

"I know what you mean," Harry sighed. "Come one lets get some sleep we have classes tomorrow," He added.

The next morning Harry and Teddy walked with each other towards the Great Hall early but didn't sit down, instead they stood at the doors and just stared. Neither wanted to sit at Slytherin but both were really hungry. "HARRY! TEDDY!" a voice called from behinde them. Both turned around to see the Marauder's running towards them. Both boys flinched and backed away ready to run if they needed too. "You OK baby bro?" James asked pulling Harry into a hug. Harry tensed but soon relaxed into the embrace as did Teddy with Remus.

"No. Me and Teddy are lonley," Harry mumbled.

"Oh. I'm sorry guys. I don't know what the fuck the sorting hat was thinking putting you two in Slytherin. You're not evil," James said. Harry grew angry and shoved James away.

"Not all Slytherin's are evil James. You just never give them a chance to prove it," with that Harry and Teddy both stormed into the Great Hall to eat breakfast leaving the Marauder's stunned in the door way.

Harry and Teddy sat at the Slytherin table and ate some cerial with a banana and pumpkin juice. "I can't believe them," Harry grumbled.

"Harry when you came back you knew what James was like when he was at school," Teddy pointed out.

"I know but it still pisses me off," Harry grumbled.

"We just need to change their minds," Teddy sugested.

"Yeah but how?" Harry asked as he shoveled a spoon of food into his mouth.

"I don't know. But we'll think of something," Teddy smiled.

As Teddy and Harry were finishing breakfast several shadows fell over them. Both boys looked up and came face to face with Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black, Antonin Dolohov, Yaxley, Avery, Crabbe Sr, Gibbon, Goyle Sr, Jugson, Walden Macnair, Mulciber, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, Nott Sr, Augustus Rookwood, Evan Rosier, Thorfinn Rowle, Selwyn and Travers. Snape was standing a little way off with his nose in a book.

"Can we help you?" Teddy and Harry asked at the same time.

"I don't know can you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Look buddy we have about ten minutes to get to the dungions for potions so take you fucking ugly face some place else," Harry sneered as he and Teddy got up.

"Why you little. . . Diffindo!" Malfoy snarled. Harry wipped around and cast a silent shiled charm.

"You'll have to try harder then that chump," Harry growled. Malfoy shot hex after hex at Harry but he just deflected them. Soon the teachers came in and Malfoy was forced to stop. Harry smirked and began to walk away with Teddy and saw Snape watching them. Harry nodded his head in Snape's direction and carried on walking leaving a gobsmacked Great Hall behind.

"Do you think the future death eaters will leave us alone now?" Teddy asked as the two boys stopped outside of the Potions classroom.

"No. It will make them try even harder to curse us. We just have to be on our toes," Harry replied as the hallway began to fill with Slytherins and Gryffindors waiting for their potions lesson, all discussing what had happened in the hall that morning. Harry and Teddy smirked at each other.

Soon potions was finished with Teddy and Harry getting top marks on their potion. Next was flying with Madam Hooch. "You looking forward to this?" Teddy asked.

"Hells yeah," Harry replied.

Soon Harry and Teddy were in the air and doing tricks and things. When they heard. . .

"HAY GIVE IT BACK!" it was a small boy from Gryffindor. He was trying to keep up with a Slytherin who had stolen the students remembral. Harry and Teddy were fuming both flew in-front of the Slytherin.

"Give it back you fucker!" Teddy snarled his eyes flashing gold.

"Make me!" the Sytheirn snarled back. Both Harry and Teddy flew at the boy and he threw the remembral. Harry and Teddy chased it. Teddy batted it away from the floor and Harry grabbed it easily.

"HARRY POTTER! THEADOR LUPIN! come with me," Proffeser Slughorn yelled. Harry and Teddy landed keeping their heads down as they followed the man. Soon both boys were stood in-front of the headmaster. "They are amazing Albus! you must let me have them on the Slytherin Quidditch team!" Slughorn begged.

"Of course Horace," Dumbledore agreed a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Thank you Albus!" Slughorn replied practically bouncing in place.

Harry and Teddy found themsleves following Slughorn again as he lead them towards the Transfigoration classroom. "Excuse me proffeser but can I borrow Peterson for a moment?" Slughorn asked.

"Of course Horace but may I ask why?" she asked.

"No time," Slughorn replied and pulled the boy into the hall way. "Peterson I have found you a seaker and beater," Slughorn said almost bursting as Peterson spotted Harry and Teddy. The boy grinned evily and nodded his agreement. Teddy and Harry looked at each other and gulped.


	9. Standing up for what is right

After their confrontation with Slughorn and the Slytherin's quidditch captain Harry and Teddy bolted to the Great Hall for lunch. "Oh crap what are we going to do Harry? we can't be on the Slytherin quidditch team!" he cried.

"Your what?!" both boys heard several voice's shout. The boys gulped and turned around to face the Marauders.

"Hay James," Harry said weakly.

"Hello Remmie," Teddy uttered equally as weakly.

"What do you mean your on the fucking quidditch team?" Sirius asked.

"It wasn't our fault!" Teddy cried. "We were trying to get on of the fucking Slytherins to give back some Gryffindor kids rememberal. It's not our fault we trained as a beater and seaker when you lot were home for the summer!" he added.

"Yeah right. I bet you were in on it the whole time!" Sirius sneered.

"You know we wouldn't do that," Harry said quietly and passed Remus the rememberal. "I believe the boys name is Harrison Maxwell," and with that the two Slytherin's walked away from their brothers and supposed friends.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this Harry," Teddy whispered as they sat down together at the dinner table.

"Nor can I," Harry sighed rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "This is going to be a lot harder then I thought," and he problems didn't end their for the two boys.

At quidditch they were made to train harder then the others on the team, in class they were forced to sit at the front so that other class members could spit ball them and so on, in the common room they were booed and jeered and the boys they shared a room with were constantly vandalizing their things. But both boys ignored it. What they couldn't ignor was the way their brothers were treating them.

It was comming up to the Christmas holdidays and everyone was sat outside. Some people were scating on the lake and others were building snow men. Harry and Teddy were sitting on the outskirts of the forbidden forest watching everyone. They could see James, Sirius, Remus and Peter sitting a little way off making snowballs and throwing them at teachers. Well Remus wasn't he was just waching.

To the other side a little way off Snape was sitting under his faveorite tree reading a book. Soon James and Sirius became bored with the snow and spotted Snape sitting on his own. "HARRY!" Teddy whispered urgently. Harry saw what was happaning and shot up sneaking over to where Snape was sat.

"Well well well if it isn't little Snively," James taunted.

"Snively! Snively! Snively!" Peter jeered.

"Curse him James," Sirius sneered raising his wand and disarming Snape as he took out his wand to deffend himself. Just as James shot the spell Harry jumped in-front of Snape and cast a silent shild charm.

"Harry what are you doing?" James asked.

"Protecting other students from your bulling thats what I'm doing!" Harry snarled.

"So your defending Slytherins now?" Sirius asked sneering at the youngest Potter boy.

"No I'm deffending an innocent student who did nothing to diserve getting fucking HEXED!" Harry shouted.

"Innocent? don't make me laugh he's a Slytherin!" James shouted back.

"NOT ALL SLYTHERIN'S ARE EVIL JAMES!" Harry bellowed causing people to look at them all. "You haven't even noticed that one of your own is a death eater? you haven't noticed that me and Teddy have been helping students from ALL houses. You haven't notcied that some other Slytherins in all years have been helping younger student in all years. James you say you don't like death eaters because they curse the innocent? well what are you doing now? you only hate Snape because he's friends with Lily and yet she wont even look your way. Snape and Lily have been friends since they were nine years old. Before they knew what house they would be in at Hogwarts," Harry paused for a breath and Teddy took over.

"Remus I'm supprised at you. You always say you stick up for what is right. Well this isn't right. I know your scared about loosing your friends. But is loosing your brother and respect from other students really worth it? if they were really your friends they would except your oppinions and they would listen to you. I am so disapointed in you," Teddy stopped and Harry took over again.

"Sirius. You hate your family because of what they believe in, because of what they do. What you do to Snape and other students is exactly like what you say you hate. You take pride in being different from your family and yet your exactly the same as them. Your just as predudice as them and your just as crule as them. I can't believe I ever trusted any of you. I can't believe I let any of you in our hearts because your no better then Voldermort and yet you say you detest what he does. Well look in the fucking mirror and see who really reflects back at you," Harry finished his speech and turned his back on his brother helping Snape up from where he fell, he and Teddy helped Snape to the hospital wing as the cheers followed them, from students and teachers alike.

Maybe now the Marauder's will see that what they have been doing is wrong. The boys could only hope.


	10. Transfer

Once Teddy and Harry dropped Snape off at the Hospital Wing they both went to the ROR to calm themselves down. "I can't believe we just did that," whimpered Teddy.

"Well we can't take it back now. Not that I want to," Harry replied.

"No me neither but I just worry about Remus. Y'know? he's so insecure," Teddy replied.

"Yeah I know. But he has to learn," Harry replied.

"Yeah your right," Teddy agreed sighing.

* * *

By the time the two boys had calmed down it was time for dinner. The two entered the Great Hall to cheers and claps. Both boys were so startled that they froze to the spot and their faces showed that of fear. Several people ran towards the two Slytherin boys and they flinched back ready to run. But the people just shook their hands and smiled at them. "All right break it up," came a snide voice. Soon Snape was stood in-front of Harry and Teddy. "I wanted to thank you for what you did today Harry. And you Teddy," Snape added.

"That's OK. . . Severus," Harry smiled. Snape smiled also as walked them to the Slytherin table. The three sat together and discussed lessons and the Marauders.

When the Marauder's entered the hall everyone went silent and just looked at them. Sirius was sporting a black eye and he had blood on his shirt. James also had a blood on his shirt and was walking funny, as if he had bruised ribs. The two boys had obviously had a fight. Suddenly Dumbledore was behind Teddy and Harry blocking the two boys from seeing any more.

"Boys could you come to my office after dinner? I do so like a chat and some jelly babies," Dumbledore said before walking off. Harry and Teddy shrugged at each other and went back to talking to Severus. The three of them became firm friends over dinner.

* * *

After dinner the two boys went to Dumbledore's office. "Jelly babies," the two boys said clearly and watched as the gargoyle jumped aside revealing the staircase to Dumbledore's office. Both boys hurried up them and Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in Harry, Teddy," Dumbledore said from the other side. Both boys entered the room timidly. The first thing Harry noticed was the sorting hat sat on Dumbledore's desk. "I would like to resort you," Dumbledore explained. Both Harry and Teddy swallowed nervously. "You first young Master Lupin," Dumbledore said smiling kindly. Teddy sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. Harry and Teddy looked at each other in shock as Harry sat under the hat also. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled again.

"But how? why?" Harry asked.

"That speech you made earlier made me realise that maybe the hat had sorted the pair of you wrongly," Dumbledore explained. Both Harry and Teddy nodded. "Now your things have been moved to the Gryffindor first years dormitory. The password is Milkytea," Dumbledore said and waved his wand changing the boys robes.

"But sir what about Quidditch?" Harry asked.

"The Gryffindor team are still looking for a seeker and beater. You are now on the Gryffindor team and I have informed Proffesor Slughorn of your transfer. He wasn't happy but he said the Slytherin's had been begging him for different players," Dumbledore said and both Harry and Teddy nodded. "Now off you go. It's almost curfew," Dumbledore said.

Harry and Teddy made it to the Gryffindor common room in silence. Neither knew what they were going to say or do. Luckily no one was in the common room when they entered so they just found their dormitory and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was not so simple. When the boys came down from the dormitory McGonagall was telling the house about the transfer. "Oh and here they are now," she smiled causing everyone to turn and look at them causing the pair to blush.

"We still stand by what we said yesterday," Harry announces and walks out to go to the Great Hall. All the houses had been told about the transfer and Severus was looking sad. Harry and Teddy walked over to him, ignoring the jeers and hisses as they did so. "Hay Severus," Harry said softly causing the fifth year to look up.

"Are you OK?" Teddy asked.

"No. My only friends are abandoning me," Severus grumbled.

"Hay we're like the male Lily Evans's we may be in Gryffindor. But we're still your friends," Harry said.

"Really?" Severus asked.

"Really," Harry smiled. Severus smiled back.

_Maybe this wizard piece thing wont be so hard after all. _Thought Harry.

* * *

**Hay guys. I know it's not that long but I'm struggling for ideas. If you have any their welcome just PM me. Or leave a review. Thanks.**


	11. ROR

Harry, Teddy and Severus were laughing as they ran through the Hogwarts hallways. Severus had blown of the chance of going to Hogsmead to spend his time with Teddy and Harry. Since their speech two months ago the Marauder's had not pranked anyone, except the bullies which was fair enough. Although they had stopped pranking they were still as lively and annoying as before.

* * *

Harry screeched to a halt just before he ran into Lily. Teddy ran into Harry and Severus into Teddy causing them all to tumble to the floor in a mass of limbs. "Whoa there! what are you three doing?" Lily asked laughing.

"We were trying to find you Lils," Teddy said from the floor.

"Yeah we were wondering if ya wanted to play a game of Wizarding chess with us?" Harry asked.

"How can I play it with you three?" Lily asked as she helped them up from the floor.

"Well we were each going to play with one of these two against the other pair," Severus explained.

"Oh sure," Lily agreed smiling. The four turned to go towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hay hang on guys. I have a better place to go," Harry said. The others shrugged and followed Harry to the seventh floor and stood in-front of an expanse of wall. He walked back and forth three times thinking: _'we need a place to hang out without being disturbed. . . we need a place to hang out without being disturbed. . . we need a place to hang out without being disturbed_' soon a door appeared. Harry smiled at the open-mouthed looks of the other three. "Come on," Harry said as he opened the door. The room had green and red beanbag the walls were blue and the carpet was black. A table was on the floor by the fireplace. It was low to the floor so people could sit down on the floor instead of a chair. On the table was a chest bored with red and green pieces.

"Wow Harry what is this place?" Lily asked.

"It's the room of requirement. Or the come and go room. You pace in-front of the wall as I did and think of what you want to room to look like. You do this three times and the door should appear," Harry replied.

"You mean it can turn into anything?" Severus asked.

"Yes Severus it could turn into a potions lab," Harry replied smiling. Severus blushed but smiled too.

"Right so whose with who?" Teddy asked.

"I tax Sev," Harry said and yanked Severus over to side with the green pieces. Lily and Teddy shrugged and sat where the red pieces were.

* * *

After four games it was a draw. They were playing the last game when the door of the room opened and Dumbledore walked in. "Argh this is where you four are," he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hang on sir," Harry said as he took his turn, "Check mate," he grinned.

"How the heck did you do that?" Teddy asked.

"Trade secret," Harry replied tapping Teddy once on the forehead. Dumbledore cleared his throat and the four students jumped and turned to him with wide eyes.

"You have given several people a fright today you four," he said.

"What do you mean Proffesor?" Lily asked standing with the three boys.

"My dear it is now seven pm," Dumbledore said.

"WHAT?!" the four people yelped.

"You mean to tell us we've been in here for nine hours?" Harry asked.

"That you have my boy," Dumbledore smiled.

"Merlin no wonder my back and backside are numb," Harry mumbled.

"But how are we not hungry?" Lily asked.

"The room must have provided us food," Harry replied shrugging.

"Yes well I think it's time I took you back to your common rooms," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Yes Proffesor," the four students coursed.

* * *

As Severus walked into the portrait at the dungeons he waved to his friends and Proffesor before going to his dorm room to read.

It was only a few minutes before his door banged open and Regulus Black ran in. "Severus where have you been?" he asked.

"Out," Severus replied.

"Oh, OK. Hay guess what!" Regulus said bouncing up and down.

"What?" Severus asked.

"Me and Sirius are talking again!" Regulus said beaming. That caught Severus's attention and he put his book down to hear what his friend had to say.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah it was weird. I was sitting by the lake when he came over to me and sat next to me. I ignored him for the most part but when he began singing our childhood song that he used to sing to me I couldn't help but look at him. He smiled at me and we went to Hogsmead together. We had fun and he called me his baby brother without looking disgusted!" Regulus said finally pausing for breath.

"Wow," was all Severus said.

"Do you think Potter JR and Lupin JR have anything to do with it?" Regulus asked.

"Maybe they made Black see that you aren't as evil that he thought you were," Severus suggested.

Regulus nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

Back at the Gryffindor Common Room Harry, Teddy, Lily and the Marauder's were listening to the same story from Sirius. But in Sirius's point of view not Regulus's. Harry and Teddy smiled because they knew that changes had already started. Soon they would need to make a decision however. About what to do when it came to the time Lily Evans and James Potter had to die to save Harry. What where they going to do to change that?

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update but I've been really busy! :/**


	12. Start of Summer

It was the last day of term. Harry was packing the last of his stuff and laughing with Teddy when Lily ran into the room. "Are you two not done yet?" she asked.

"Sorry Lil but not all of us pack with a week to go," Teddy retorted.

"Don't use that tone with me Theodore," Lily said glaring at Teddy playfully.

"Oh burn," Harry whispered.

"Can it Potter," Teddy growled.

"Make me," Harry smirked and dodged as Teddy went to pounce on him.

"Boys," Lily sighed.

"What about us?" Harry asked as he flung a pair of boxers into his trunk.

"Nothing," Lily huffed. Harry smirked and flung a pair of Teddy's boxers at her head. Lily squealed and glared at Harry who was howling with laughter. "Aguamenti!" Lily shouted soaking Harry who stopped laughing and started spluttering.

"HAY!" he cried and sneezed.

"What is going on in here?" a voice of Remus Lupin asked as he opened the door. He raised his eyebrow at the sight before him. Harry was on his bed soaked to the skin, Teddy was on the floor face down and Lily had her wand pointing at Harry with a pair of Teddy's boxers hanging from her head. "Do I want to know?" he asked.

"Remmie!" Teddy cried from the floor.

"Yes Teddy?" Remus asked.

"Help me up," Teddy said splaying his arms out to either side of him. Remus rolled his eyes and hoisted his brother to his feet. "Thanks bro," Teddy smiled and grabbed the boxers off of Lily's head and through them in his trunk.

Later Harry was boarding the train with Lily, Severus and Teddy. He still had yet to talk to his brother or Sirius and was really not looking forward to it. "So what you guys got planned for the summer?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Lily said shrugging.

"Probably come 'round yours at some point," Teddy replied shrugging. Harry nodded and noticed the silence surrounding Severus, he of course knew why. Now Harry new how to change at least his future.

When Harry arrived home he told his parents about Severus and they owled the Ministry. Soon Severus had arrived at the mansion with his mother and his father had been arrested. "Thank you Harry," Severus whispered knowing it had been Harry who had told his parents.

"No problem," Harry whispered back.

"Of course you can stay here for as long as you need Eileen," Mrs Potter smiled.

"Thank you. But we'll be moving back to our house once Tobias has been given his sentence," Eileen smiled.

Sirius and James sat at the dinner table and noticed that Snape was sat there with his mum. "What are you doing here Snape?" James asked.

"My mother and I are staying here for a few weeks," Severus replied.

"Why?" James asked.

"Don't push them James," Mrs Potter warned as she served dinner. James slumped back in his chair with his arms folded.

"And don't slouch," Mr Potter said. Harry then ran in the room with Remus and Teddy.

"Oh hello you two. Just in time for dinner," Mrs Potter smiled.

"Mum is it OK if Lily comes over next week?" Harry asked.

"Of course dear," Mrs Potter smiled and kissed her youngest on the forehead. Harry smiled and went back to his dinner whilst talking to Teddy and Severus. Harry saw that James was smiling now while talking to Sirius and Remus and that made Harry smile even more, he always wanted to see how his father acted with his friends when he had found out that Remus had been one of his friends.

A week later Lily Evans was stood in the fireplace of the Potter Mansion with Harry. "Lily!" Teddy and Severus cried.

"TEDDY! SEVVY!" Lily cried hugging them both and then hitting Severus. "YOU SEVERUS SNAPE ARE IN BIG TROUBLE! A WEEK! A BLOODY WEEK! I WAITED FOR YOU TO OWL ME AFTER I SAW YOUR DAD TAKEN AWAY!"

"OW! Lily I'm sorry!" Severus cried. Lily stopped hitting him and pulled him into a hug.

"I thought something terrible had happened," Lily whispered.

"I'm so sorry Lily," Severus whispered. Harry smiled at his mother and her best friend, it was so different now and Harry hopped to keep it that way. Of course Harry had to make sure that James and Lily got together but he was determined to find someone for Severus to love. Even if it killed him.


	13. Birthday

"I'm gunna get you Harry!" Severus yelled as he chased Harry around the Potter's garden.

"No ya not!" Harry yelled back laughing.

"Boys! behave!" Lily yelled as she laughed on the side lines with Teddy and Remus. Sirius and James were a little way off swimming in the pool and probaly planning their new school year prank.

"Make us Lils!" Harry yelled laughing as Severus pounced on him. Of course he then started to tickle the boy below him. "ARGH! SEVERUS S. . . S. . . STOP!" Harry yelled between giggeling. Severus laughed at the glare on Harry's face which was not very effective as the boy was giggling like a school girl. Severus felt something barrel into him and soon found himself under Teddy who began to tickle him. "AIEEEE!" Severus cried as he laughed.

"HA HA REVENGE!" Harry cried from the floor where he was still trying to get his breath back. Soon Lily walked over and helped Harry stand. "I CONSIDE!" Severus yelled.

"What?" Harry and Teddy asked.

"OK fine! I SURRENDER!" Severus yelled and Teddy stopped tickeling him and smiled.

"VICTORY IS MINE!" he yelled happily trying to show off his arm muscles.

"Yeah whatever Teddy," Remus said as he lifted his little brother up over his shoulder and stood there.

"Remmie!" Teddy whined.

"Yes?" Remus asked.

"Put me down!" Teddy pouted.

"Now why would I do that?" Remus asked.

"'Cause you love me?" Teddy asked while looking at Harry for help who was pretending he couldn't see anything, either that or was pretending to be intressted in the birds flying over head.

"Was that a question or a staitment?" Remus asked as he began to move.

"A staitment. Deffinatly a staitment," Teddy replied. Remus chuckled and threw his brother into the swimming pool. Teddy of course will deny he screamed like a little girl.

Elieen stood at the garden door watching her son interact and couldn't stop smiling as she saw how happy her little boy seemed to be. In-fact he seemed to be a new child he was smiling, laughing and not just thinking about school. He was acting as a sixteen year old boy should. She couldn't understand why she didn't leave Tobius before now but what's done is done and she had left him now and hopefully wouldn't see him again.

Severus sat by the fire in the Potter's livingroom deep in thought. He knew it was Harry's birthday soon but didn't know what to get him. He felt he owed Harry something for stopping the bulling but he didn't know what Harry would want. Of course he knew what Harry liked but it didn't seem fitting for Severus to get his friend. He had got Teddy the whole collection of a muggle book called the mortal instraments and he got Lily a charm bracelet with a Lily a Snake a lion and a snitch. Lily had by now added several more. But what to get Harry? Harry, Teddy and Lily had all chiped in to buy him several potions ingrediants which would have cost them a few fortune.

Severus sighed in aggetation and he could feel a headache comming along. "Sev?" a voice asked causing Severus to look up and see Lily.

"What are you doing up Lils?" Severus asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Lily replied smiling. Severus sighed and looked at his first and best friend.

"I can't think of anything to get Harry for his birthday," Severus finally admitted.

"Oh Sev. What do you mean? there are lots of things you could get Harry," Lily said as she sat next to his friends.

"But none of that stuff is special!" Severus cried.

"Why would you get a special presant for Harry?" Lily asked.

"Because I want to," Severus replied crossing his arms and pouting. Lily sighed and spotted a picture above the fireplace of all of the kids this summer.

"Oh Sev look," Lily gushed looking at the photo. Severus then smiled and hugged Lily.

"Lily you are a genius!" he cried and then ran out of the room to go to his room. Lily just sat there in shock.

Harry woke on the morning of his 12th birthday feeling happy and refreshed. But very wet for some unknown reason. He looked down and realised his whole bed was wet and Sirius was stood at the end with a bucket in his hands with a smiling James beside him. "HAPPPY BIRTHDAY BABY BROTHER!" James cried.

"JAMES! DID YOU THROW WATER OVER ME!" Harry cried with a smile on his face.

"Nope. Sirius did it," James replied.

"Hay it was your idea Prongs," Sirius deffended. Harry just laughed as the two argued. The door opened and the other four occupents of Hogwarts ran into the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" they all yelled and jumped on the bed only to jump strait back off again.

"Why pray is your bed wet?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ask these twits," Harry said pointing to Sirius and James while smiling. Remus wacked them both upside the head.

"Ow Moony!" Sirius whined and Remus kissed him to shut him up. Which it did. Harry rolled his eyes and kicked everyone out so he could get dressed and then hurried downstairs for presants.

"Happy Birthday my angel," Mrs Potter smiled and kissed Harry on the head.

"Happy Birthday son," Mr Potter smiled as he ruffled Harry's hair.

"DAD!" Harry cried as he tried to flatten his hair.

Harry opened his presants quikely, he got books from Teddy, Remus and Lily. Pranking supplys from Sirius and James, quidditch tickets for the chuddly cannons verses the holly head harpies as well as a sighned chuddly cannons poster and a new broom from his parents. Eileen even gave him a gallon. Harry felt quite upset when he realised Severus hadn't got anything until said person handed Harry a wrapped gift. Harry opened it and out fell what looked like a green jurnel. Harry opened it and smiled at all the pictures inside it. "This is brillent thanks Sev," Harry smiled.

_So all in all not a bad birthday _thought Harry happily.


	14. Wedding and Birth

_Time skip!_

Harry stood with his brother as he took Lily Evans's hand in marriage. Severus stood opposite Harry as he had given Lily away as her father had died when she was sixteen. Harry and Severus had been dating for two months and Harry still smiled when he looked at his lover. Harry was fourteen and Severus was eighteen but no one in the wizarding world cared. After all Harry knew Severus as a thirty year old man in his real life.

". . . you may kiss your bride," Harry snapped back into reality as he saw his father/brother kissed his mother/sister-in-law. Everyone cheered as the two kissed deeply and smiled at each other.

Harry and Severus danced together when the reception started and both watched their friends and family having a good time. Harry knew that soon he was going to have to make a decision about how he and Teddy were going to change the future. But for now and for another three years they weren't going to think about it.

"PUSH LILY COME ON!" Harry heard his brother yell.

"DON'T TELL ME TO PUSH JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled causing everybody to wince. Harry was sixteen now and he was now being born. If that makes any sense.

"Well this is a lovely birthday for you aye Harry," Sirius commented.

"Yeah my nephew is being born on my birthday. What's not to love?" Harry asked smirking.

"God your ego is getting as big as your brothers," Remus muttered.

"Shove off Remus!" Harry giggled as a cry was heard from the hospital room. Severus looked at his watch.

"Hay he was even born at the same time," he commented.

"How weird," Sirius said absent-mindedly.

"Yeah weird," Harry and Teddy mumbled.


	15. Pain

Harry smiled as he watched himself? or his nephew? flying around on the toy broom Sirius brought him for his first birthday.

"Remind me to kill Sirius when I see him!" Lily cried as Harry broke an ugly vase that Petunia had given Lily and James for their wedding present. Harry started giggling as he flew around the living room floor again only to be picked up by Lily causing him to cry. "Oh hush little one," Lily cooed. But Harry carried on crying and grabbing for his broom. "Oh please Harry be quite it's time for bed baby," Lily soothed. But nothing was working and the baby carried on crying.

"Let me try," Harry said walking forward. Lily hesitated but handed Harry over to his uncle Harry. The baby immediately stopped crying. Lily frowned but said nothing as Harry fell asleep in his uncle's arms.

"You have the magic touch little brother," James laughed.

"I'm a wizard James of course I do,"Harry laughed.

"Oh hardy har har," James retorted taking his son from his brother and passing the baby to his mother who took him upstairs to bed.

It was the night of the fidelus charm being cast on the Potter's house. Harry and Teddy knew they couldn't change what was going to happen as the baby needed the scar to save so many people in the future and to save the wizarding world. "I hate it that we can't do anything about this," Harry grumbled as he paced around the room.

"I know Harry but really we are changing Harry's life we're giving him parents to grow up with and who care for him and we're saving Sirius twelve years in Azkaban," Teddy pointed out.

"I know but I wish I could do more," Harry sighed as he plopped down next to Teddy on the sofa in the Gryffindore common room. "The most we can do at the moment is ask to go home for Halloween," Harry whispered and Teddy nodded.


	16. Goodbye

"I'm sure you'll be fine. But if not send us a patronus and we'll come home straight away," Lily said as she pulled her coat on.

"Lily I've looked after the baby alone before," Harry reminded her.

"I know but not during the evening!" Lily stressed.

"I'll be fine," Harry reassured. With that James dragged Lily out of the house and Teddy arrived.

"Now we wait?" Teddy asked.

"And now we wait," Harry agreed. Harry and Teddy wrote their letters and placed them inside of Harry's pajamas just as Teddy cried out.

"HARRY HE'S HERE! TAKE BABY HARRY AND RUN!" of course Harry just ran upstairs into the baby's bedroom.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" a cold voice screeched.

"See you soon Teddy," Harry whispered as he placed the baby in his cot. "Remember Teddy your mummy loves you and your daddy loves you and your uncles love you," Harry whispered as the baby started to cry as the bedroom door was burst open and Harry turned to face Voldermort.

"Stand aside boy," he hissed.

"Never!" Harry shouted.

"Argh bravery. Your brother has it too," Voldermort hissed. "Now give me the boy," Voldermort demanded.

"Over my dead body," Harry replied.

"As you wish. AVADA KADAVRA!" and Harry fell limply to the floor.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Severus and Dumbledore all ran to the house. Harry's patronus had appeared at the school where they all were and had said one word 'goodbye'. They had all apperated to Godrics Hollow and immediately began running to the house to find it destroyed. "NO!" Lily screamed as she collapsed to her knees and tears flowed from her eyes. Suddenly a babies cry could be heard.

"HARRY!" Sirius yelled running into the building with Severus and Remus. Remus froze by the door.

"NO!" he howled as he dragged his brother's body from the wreckage. "Wake up Teddy this isn't funny!" Remus cried slapping his brother in the face but he made no sound and didn't move.

Severus exited the house tears streaming out of his eyes as he carried Harry's limp body.

"NO!"cried James as he ran to his brother. "No, no, no NO!" he cried as he cradled his brother's body to his chest. Sirius came out last with a screaming baby in one hand and a letter in the other.

Later that night everyone sat around the table and Dumbledore opened the letter.

"_Dear family. _

_Please do not be sad for my loss. I shouldn't even be here. Lily, James baby Harry is me. At the end of the second war I was sent back in time to try and change the way I grew up. I never meant to fall in love but I do not regret that I did. Severus never dought that I loved you. I did with all my heart I now never existed at baby Harry will grow up differently then I did. Wait until the end of November and go to the Burrow where the Weasley's live. Ask for their rat, it's Pettigrew. _

_Dumbledore, Voldermort has Horcruxes. His resurrected body in Harry's fourth year, also his head will grow out of the back of Quirrels head in his first year. You must make him fight him other wise Voldermort will win otherwise. The other Horcruxes are as follows Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Nagini (his snake), Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Tom Riddles's diary (which Harry must get ride of in his second year) and Harry himself. He can not get ride of it until his seventh year (he wont die don't worry). You must get ride of these before Harry can kill Voldermort for the last time. _

_Never think I do not love you. I do I love you so much. Make sure Harry has the life I never had and make him happier then I never could be no matter how hard my friends tired. I'll pass you along to Teddy now. _

_Hay. I guess you all guessed that I'm from the future too? I was born the year the war ended. I was three months old when the war at Hogwarts ended. My parents were killed in the war and Harry was helping my grandmother bring me up. I was sent back in time to give Harry a friend his own age (even tho he's older then me) and so that I could help with tonight. Remus you were my father as James was Harry's. You will marry Sirius's cousin's daughter Nymphadora Tonks. Your thirteen years older then her but you can't help but fall in love. Don't ever think I didn't care about you and don't feel guilty that I was born a werewolf because my father was one. Never think that, I don't mind it's fun. Well I gotta go I don't have long._

_We both love you all. _

_Love _

_Harry James Potter born 31st of July 1980 and Theodore Remus Lupin born 27th February 1997._"

Everybody sat quietly as they mourned the people they had lost and tried to get their heads around the truth. Dumbledore smiled weakly at the small family who were greaving profoundly. "I must go," he whispered.

Harry and Teddy's funerals were carried out a week later in Godric's Hollow and the families said their last goodbyes and then went on with their lives.


	17. New Life

"HARRY! COME ON! THE WEASLEY'S, NEVILLE AND REGULUS ARE HERE!" Lily called up the stairs to her eleven year old son.

"COMING MUM!" Harry yelled and ran down the stairs with his baby sister Rosie. "Hay guys," he smiled.

"Hiya Harry," the twins replied smiling at him. "Ready to go ikle firsty?" they asked.

"Can it you two," Harry laughed as he hugged his Godbrother Regulus Sirius Black. "Where are your parents?" Harry asked.

"Mum thinks she's pregnant. They've gone to check it out. They'll be here in a mo," Regulus replied.

"Oh good luck man," Harry giggled.

"Thanks Potter," Regulus smiled. A crack sounded and both Sirius and Marlene and Remus apperated into the room. "Well?" Regulus asked running over to his parents.

"Your a big brother scamp," Sirius replied smiling as he ruffled his sons curly black hair.

"AWESOME!" he cried fist pumping the air.

"Hay it aint all it's. . ." George started.

"Cracked up to be," Fred continued.

"Your just saying that because you have four brothers and a sister," Harry counted making the twins shrug in agreement.

The adults smiled at the children and soon lead them to Kings cross.

"GIVE OUR LOVE TO SEVERUS!" Lily shouted as the kids boarded the train.

"Mum! Sev's the most intimidating teacher at Hogwarts! you can't go up to him and give him love!" Harry cried.

"THAT MAY WELL BE BUT HE WAS YOUR UNCLES FIANCEE HE PASSED!" James yelled, "HE'S PART OF THE FAMILY!" he added causing Harry to roll his eyes and nod his head.

"FINE!" he snapped and then went to sit with his friends. Soon the train was carrying away Harry Potter who was smiling and joking about with his Uncles Godson Draco Malfoy and Harry's friends. In the shadows two small boys stood smiling in their ghostly ways as they watched the changes they made for that small boys life.


End file.
